


Roxy's Bathtime

by AFarAwayOne



Series: The Handsfree Life of Roxy Lalonde: Futa Nudist Sub [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Play, Bathtub Sex, Dildos, Dominance, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Nudism, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFarAwayOne/pseuds/AFarAwayOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nudist futa Roxy comes back from a mission in the pyramids of LOPAN without Jane. Without noone at home and a huge hard-on, she decides to masturbate in the shower in the only way she's allowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxy's Bathtime

Most people need to take off their clothes when they go take a shower, I don't get and don't need to do any of that, because I don't have any clothes. Being a coerced nudist may save some time choosing clothes in the morning, but it's just not the same when I don't get to release my skin to the air in the shower after a long day. But Jane doesn't like it when I wear clothes, so my naked glory hangs out around the house. My bare feet touch the warm desert floor, my thighs jiggle and my shoulders shed sweat unto the ground. My butt bounces freely as I learned to walk like a model on instinct, to please Jane. My tits too like to bounce around the house, and my cock and balls are the queens (shut up, you'll see why) of the dance floor, making the most pleasing movements by simply tilting back and forth a degree as I walk the hot deserts of LOPAN.

I finally reach the entrance to my house and a chess guy opens the door for me. All sweaty and itchy I stretch and look around the house all for myself.

This isn't the first time it happened. Jane and I were exploring a pyramid, having a blast, when we reach a dangerous point, my body is already dotted with bruises and cuts and it's obvious a naked girl can't keep going. I ask her to put some armor on, but she obviously refuses. She spanks me a little for daring to ask and I walk home with a spanking boner that usually dies down by the time I reach home.

But today, the boner was here to stay. We were exploring a flat roofed Pyramid, and Jane hinted that once we reach the top I'll get a "victory kiss". The light was just perfect, and I was excited to make love with Jane on top of that pyramid. I would even be fine with being bottom **again** and contenting with an embarrassing hands-free orgasm if it was in such a beautiful view. I was really disappointed, sex was good even if I was sub, and I saw Jane was also disappointed but I had to leave. I saw she also contemplated leaving with me but she had to stay and keep going. We need that treasure; we're running out of supplies.

Drenched in sweat, sexually frustrated and aroused, I went up to take a shower. But more important than the shower room having sweet streaming water, it had special my special collection.

 

I walked inside the room and immediately smelled the familiar smelled a familiar scent. You see, I am not allowed to wash myself completely, Jane isn't very fond of me touching my dick, so I can't wash, I just let it be drenched by water from the shower and drench it in soapy water. It's enough to make sure it doesn't stink, but it leaves me with a distinct Futa aroma that follows me around and fills the house. And no other place is it as strong as in the very bathroom.

My own smell, dashed with a little bit of Jane's smell, made my cock rage harder and I opened the sex-cupboard immediately. The first thing I pulled out was the flesh-light I wasn't supposed to use, Jane's flesh-light. Every time I do this, I contemplate whether I should cheat Jane and just masturbate normally, so I pull out her flesh-light she almost never uses. (She doesn't need it most of the time, whenever I'm too busy, her sexual urges often override all of my current activity)

I take the flesh-light with me and go take a shower; at first I just ogle it on the corner of the tub as the water brushes through me and down the drain. When I'm shampooing my hair, I hold it in my hand, just to put it down, not daring. When I put the cork in and let the tub be filled with soapy water I get closer and closer to my persisting hard-on, but I never reach. Jane knows when I've used my dick to cum, even if I masturbate, I don't want to make her upset, I don't want the silent treatment, when every time I open my mouth she just pushes her cock inside it to silence me.

So I just soak there and uncork the bathtub, going back to the cupboard to pick out one of **my** sex toys. With the flesh-light out there were only dildos and butt-plugs. Insertion tools over the map, just for me. Jane hated being penetrated. I picked one with a sour face, knowing I could use the 12 cm of my cock for nothing but swinging back and forth, but I had no choice.

I return to the tub and saw the little water there is, I plugged the dildo into the cork-hole and left the tub filled with about 2 cm of water. Here was a position I was going to take and have already took so many times. While most cock owners masturbated by moving their hand back and forth, when I was in the tub, my way of masturbating was a lot more tiring.

I straddled the red transparent devil in a sitting down motion. It wasn't lubricated, and my butt was only partially lubricated due to the soaking. But I was trained, I took the roughness and sat down in a squat with the tip of the dildo past my sphincter. I slowly rode it down clenching and writhing, making funny face as both pleasure and pain tingled my body. I felt the first reaction from my cock after halfway through the rubber shaft which was just shy of Jane's size (all of my dildos were smaller than Jane). The drops of precum were already soiling my water by the time my butt reached the floor and the whole thing was inside me.

I must've looked really stupid. Blushed face with a slutty expression, squatting down in a damp bathtub with a long rubber dick impaling my butt. All this while my increasingly demanding cock stood in the open. My hands grabbed my thighs and I prepared to look even stupider. I gave one long look to the taunting Flesh-light on the shelf and rose up. Feeling my butt turn out I moaned instantly and then sank back down. The thick tool was lodged tightly in me, and my tool twitched with pleasure when I moved the dildo back in, like me being penetrated while it's untouched was the most natural situation for it.

I tried going back up again, and once again the movement made me sexed up all over and I sank down, it felt like I'll never make it alive out of that tub. I'll just be a skeleton with a dildo up its pelvis. I got up again and overwhelemed by feeling I sank, and then again, and again. I never got a rhythm and every thrust was an effort of its own, rather than part of a process of self-penetration. I got up and then down, each time more regulated, each time more pleasurable and less overwhelming. My cock got harder as I watched it spew a little pre-cum and dance back and forth.

Hypnotized by the dance of my cock and the penetration up my butt, I didn't notice that I managed to pick up a rhythm. My hips were stinging a little bit but the feeling up my sex-hole was quite good. I never denied the fact that I like having cocks up my ass, it's just that I wished that sometime I could be up someone else's butt, or at least be up something other than the air.

Now my hips stung a lot, and my body was covered in new sweat. I was panting heavily and my eye sight blurred from effort and pleasure, only focusing once I looked at my cock or Jane's flesh-light. I was exercising, I was doing serious exercise in order to please myself. Sweat and tears and effort I was tearing my ass up so the dildo could be tearing my ass up. That's what my life has become. Back in Batterwitch's apocalypse I just dreamt of Jane while pumping my fist unto my cock in happy me time free of pesterlogs. I was comfy on my bed, I was wearing some panties, a pillow to support my head and all I had to use was my hand and touch all my penis sweet spots.

Now I touch different sweet spots, and I touch them rough, with effort. No more careless garnishing of my pickle, now I have to take it like a champ and work it out, all of it just for the orgasmic result to be more embarrassing than welcomed.

But no matter how unwelcoming I thought my orgasm would be, it was on its way anyway, as my cock was having a field day and my poor untouched tip began to beep with tings of pleasure.

Unlike when I was fapping at Earth, this form of masturbation has one motivation for it (besides fear of upsetting Jane). The adrenalin, the feel of physical accomplishment that comes from forcing my cum out against nature.

As my cum orgasm was nearing to make the bathtub even dirtier my adrenalin orgasm was already hitting. Slower and more relaxed, the adrenalin rush was pushing me into cotton candy euphoria while my handsfree orgasm was pushing me into simultaneously into embarrassment and strong emotion. I tried to fight it and relax, let the physical activity captivate and continue to fuck myself some more.

My stupid looking squatting and the war brewing inside me to continue the self-penetration was fierce, at times I felt my disobedient cock rebel and try to cum and at other the rhythm of the act was sweeping through me, making the handsfree twitches of my dick quite enjoyable.

I felt like I could stay there forever, the zen of the constant sport was taking me over and the anal pleasure became regular and tolerable.

But then I heard a series of strange sounds, door openings, clothes fall to the floor. I interpreted them as nothing but background noise, like the footsteps of chess guys and the ambient white noise of the neon in the sky, or the splashing my butts make when it hits the bottom of the tub a buries the dildo inside me.

But this time it was different, the shower curtain was suddenly brushed aside and by the time I could react two chubby feminine arms were wrapped around my stomach and a pair of breasts were pressed up against my back.

The war was lost, all of my zen and the fruit of my efforts became spastic movements, I lost my rhythm but couldn't quite yet stop my body, I impaled myself on the dildo a few more time before I stop with the entire thing lodged inside me quick. My cock regained control of me and in no time I couldn't stop the floodgates and pleasure was running down my shaft uncontrollably and embarrassingly. My white pearly cum shot out of me quick and landed on the bathtub's side with a cold splashing sound. I continued to shoot again, all my repressed sexual release which I stopped with my sport zen biting me in the ass and shooting out of me. During the spastic orgasming and jazzing, I tried to get up just to weigh down on it due to the arms around me. This last weighing down of the dildo inside me brought my last handfree cumshot.

I panted with embarrassment and tiredness, no euphoria no nothing, my cock's rebellion succeeded.

"Good girl, Roxy. Such is my best girlfriend should greet me every time." Jane said and tightened the hug from behind me. "But what's this is doing on the shelf." She said, and looked at her flesh-light as it lost balanced and fell into the water.


End file.
